warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Vergeltung
}} | Veröffentlichungsdatum }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Veröffentlicht von Warrior Cats Erfindung Wiki }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Anzahl der Seiten } }} |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="font-size:125%;" bgcolor=#ffaa4b | } | Ist es wirklich Richtig }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Platz in der Staffel: 4 }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Vorgänger: Neuanfang }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Nachfolger: Morgengrauen }} |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="font-size:125%;" bgcolor=#ffaa4b | } | Die neuen Sterne }} |} Umfrage Wie viele Jungen sollen Brennnesselfell & Adlerkralle bekommen? 1 2 3 4 5 Sollen einige bei der Geburt sterben? ODer tot auf die Welt kommen? Ja alle Ja aber nur zwei Nein sie sollen alle leben Sollen Saatpfote & Hagebuttenschweif noch warten, ehe sie Junge bekommen? Ja Nein Informationen Vergeltung (Eng:Revenge) ist der vierte Band meiner neuen Staffel Ist es wirklich Richtig Ich werde alle meine Projekte weiter führen, und zwar dann wenn ich spüre ich komme bei einem weiter. Auch möchte ich darauf hinweisen, wenn bei einer Umfrage ist beendet steht, dann bitte nicht mehr Abstimmen. '' Ich nehme zwar Vorschläge für Katzen die mit Edelsteinen und Edelmetallen zu tun haben an aber nur ungern. Einzige '''Ausnahme es handelt sich um Gold und Silber. Ich glaube einfach, Katzen können nicht wissen was das ist außer vielleicht Hauskätzchen. Aber Gut. Diamantenstein bleibt mit Kristallfeder die einzige ausnahme! '''''Diese Staffel und die dazu gehörenden Bücher, dürfen von anderen nur nach meiner Erlaubnis bearbeitet werden, was Rechtschreibung betrifft. Klappentext Laubkralle tobt. Der ehemalige Stellvertreter des WindClan kann es nicht glauben, dass Schakalstern in den Träumen seiner Gefährtin und seiner Jungen wandelt. Deswegen versucht er alles, Salbeipfote, Sandpfote und Schneepfote zu manipulieren und auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Aber auch Ampferpelz und Adlerkralle geraten in die Fänge der finsteren Krieger. Die Clans in der Übersicht BlitzClan (By Rena) BrandClan(By Rena) StrudelClan (By Rena) Stamm des tobenden Sturms Prolog Blatt blickte zu ihrer Tochter Dämmerung die freudig nach dem Schweif von ihrem Vater Wind der kalten Zeit sprang und versuchte ihn zu beißen. „War das so gut?“, wollte die kleine Kätzin wissen. „Es war sehr gut, du wirst sicher eine tolle Beutejägerin wie deine Mutter“, kam es vom Sturmsager, als er zu der kleinen Kätzin schritt. „Aber erst wenn du deinen achten Mond erreicht hast.“ Dämmerung peitschte mit ihrem kleinen Schweif hin und her. „Und wenn ich Höhlenwächterin werde?“, wollte sie wissen. „Das hast du nicht zu entscheiden du bist klein und wendig du wirst Beutejägerin. Ich lasse es nicht zu, dass hier jede Katze das wird, was sie gern möchte. So war es schon immer so. Der Sager bestimmt und dabei bleibt es auch.“ „Unfair“, rief Dämmerung und rannte los. „Dämmerung! Bleib hier!“, heulte Blatt und jagte ihrer Tochter hinterher. Ich werde schon beweisen, dass ich als Höhlenwächterin geeignet bin dachte das Junge und flink wie ein Wiesel war es aus der Höhle hinaus und verschwunden. „Da draußen ist es gefährlich!“, rief die Beutejägerin und sofort flankierten Adler und ihr Gefährte Wind der kalten Zeit die Kätzin. „Wir müssen sie finden“, jammerte die Jungenmutter und rannte weiter. „Das werden wir auch“, rief Adler und schnupperte. „Weit kann sie noch nicht sein. Ihre Beine sind noch kurz.“ Das Junge aber dachte nicht daran zu stoppen es wollte einfach zeigen, was es konnte. Ein schriller hoher und durchdringender Schrei ließ das Junge aufschauen. Ein riesiger Vogel kreiste über ihr in der Luft und beobachtete, die kleine Kätzin. Diese zitterte und drückte sich so nah sie konnte an den Felsen. Der Vogel streckte seine scharfen Klauen aus, als er sich auf sein Opfer hinab stürzte. Dieses wich zitternd an die Wand zurück und kauerte sich zusammen. Jetzt war es vorbei. Gleich würde sie ihr Leben lassen. Doch kurz bevor sich die scharfen Krallen um den zitternden kleinen Körper schlossen hörte es heulen, ein wütendes jaulen und der Adler erhob sich in die Luft, dann stürzte er und verschwand. Vor ihr standen Katzen die sie nicht kannte. Eine war braun-rot gescheckt und neben dem rot-braunen saßen drei andere Katzen. Eine war ein stämmiger brauner Kater dessen Körper von Kampfnarben gezeichnet war und Krallen so scharf wie Dornen. Der andere war ein drahtiger, mächtiger, dunkelgrau-getigerter Kater mit schwarzen Streifen und hellen gelben Augen. „Du willst also keine Beutejägerin werden? Wir können dir helfen“, bot der braune Kater mit dem von Narben gezierten Gesicht an. „Seid ihr vom Stamm der ewigen Jagd?“, wollte Dämmerung wissen. Die drei Kater sahen sich an und nickten. Junge waren so leicht zu manipulieren, sie würde es nie merken, dass sie keine Stammeskatzen waren. „DÄMMERUNG!“, rief eine weibliche Stimme und die Katzen verblassten. „Wir besuchen dich in deinen Träumen Dämmerung“, kam es von dem braun-rot gescheckten Kater. Dann erschienen Adler, Wind der Kalten Zeit und und Blatt die sofort zu dem Jungen stürmte, es beschnupperte und leckte. Der Adler lag reglos auf einem Felssims weiter unten. Der Sager des tobenden Sturms machte seinem Namen alle Ehre, denn er tobte wie ein Sturm und schimpfte mit Dämmerung die sich traurig hinter ihrer Mutter versteckte. „Bitte beruhige dich doch Sturmsager, sie ist doch nur sauer. Sie würde so gerne die Höhle bewachen, hab doch Nachsicht sie ist nur ein Junges“, kam es von Blatt und Nacht mit Sternen nickte. „Ja sie ist nur ein Junges. Sie wird es noch lernen.“ Der Sager schnaubte nur und schickte Dämmerung in die Jungenhöhle. Dort rollte sie sich zusammen und schloss die Augen. Dann glitt sie in den Schlaf und träumte, wie sie die beste Höhlenwächterin werden würde. Wald der Finsternis „Laubkralle bist du sicher dass es so klug ist?“, wollte der dunkelgrau-getigerte Kater wissen. „Ja Dunkelstreif es ist richtig. Aber wir werden auch den BlitzClan nicht verschonen“, meinte der Kater namens Laubkralle. „Wie willst du das anstellen?“, fragte der massige Kater mit den vielen Narben. „Ganz einfach Narbengesicht. Mittels dieser beiden Schüler“, er deutete hinter sich und sowohl Dunkelstreif wie auch Narbengesicht blickten zu den beiden so eben erschienen Katzen. Es waren Sandpfote und Schneepfote. Diese blickten sich unsicher um. „Ich will Sandpfote trainieren“, kam es von einem Krieger mit stacheligem Fell und scharfen Krallen. „Stachelkralle was ist denn mit dir los?“, wollte Laubkralle wissen. „Nichts ich liebe es einfach Schülern etwas beizubringen“, antwortete dieser und Laubkralle zuckte die Schultern. „Dann nehme ich Sandpfote“, miaute Narbengesicht und ging zu dem sandfarbenen Schüler. Laubkralle beugte sich zu Dunkelstreif. „Suche den StrudelClan und den BrandClan auf und wirb Schüler an. Vielleicht auch Junge und dann solltest du dich um deine zukünftige Schülerin Dämmerung kümmern. Wir haben ihr doch was versprochen. Dunkelstreif nickte und verschwand ebenfalls. Schakalstern wird nichts machen können Er kann vielleicht Salbeipfote und Kojotenstern schützen. Aber seine Söhne nicht. Damit wendete sich der ehemalige Stellvertreter des WindClan ab und verschwand in dem finsteren Wald. Kapitel 1 BrandClan Flockenpfote starrte ihren Mentor verwirrt an. Was sollte sie machen? Auf einen Ast einprügeln? War er Mäusehirnig? Dieser aber holte einen zweiten dickeren Ast, beinahe so dick wie der Schweif ihres Mentors. Dann ging dieser auf die Hinterbeine und holte mit dem rechten Vorderbein aus. Schlug zu und der Ast brach. Flockenpfote stand das Maul offen. Ihr Mentor hatte mal eben so einen Ast in zwei gebrochen. „Siehst du? Was glaubst du wie du damit einem Gegner im Kampf zusetzen kannst? Er hat dann auf jeden Fall Kopfschmerzen und ist mit glück sogar etwas benommen.“ Flockenpfote nickte lief zu dem Ast und sah Sasori an. „Was muss ich machen?“, kam es von ihr und Sasori blickte lächelnd zu ihr. „Pass gut auf Flockenpfote du stellst dich so hin und jetzt schlägst du erst mal mit der rechten Vorderpfote auf den Ast ein, bis ich sage stopp. Dann machst du es mit der linken“, die Schülerin nickte und fing an. Es sah eigentlich ganz leicht aus, doch als er ihr sagte, sie solle stoppen, hatte sie noch nicht mal die Rinde abgeschlagen und die Ballen taten ihr schon weh. Bei der anderen Vorderpfote war es genauso. Keuchend hockte sie am Ende da. „Das wird schon Flockenpfote. Wenn du das jeden Tag machst, wirst du dich daran gewöhnen und es wird dich nicht mehr so anstrengen. Für deine erste Stunde war es echt gut. Glaub mir irgendwann wirst du es schaffen und dann wird jede Katze wenn sie dich sieht, vor dir zittern.“ Flockenpfote nickte und beobachtete, wie ihr Mentor den Ast mit einem tritt seiner linken Hinterpfote zerbrach. „Das bringe ich dir bei, wenn du deine Vorderpfoten richtig trainiert hast. Was meinst du? Fit genug um noch etwas zu jagen?“, wollte er wissen und Flockenpfote nickte. Sasori lächelte und verließ nach seiner Schülerin die Trainingslichtung. Kurz meinte er aus den Augenwinkeln schwarzes Fell mit leuchtenden Sternen zu sehen. Er wendete den Kopf und vor ihm stand seine Mentorin Schattenfell. Diese lächelte und hauchte nur ein: „Ich bin stolz auf dich“, dann war sie verschwunden. StrudelCan „Ampferpelz was ist los?“, fragte Saatpfote und trabte zu ihrem Bruder. Dieser sah auf und plusterte sein Fell um ein paar seiner Kratzer zu verbergen. „Du bist so müde, wenn du wach wirst und Hagebuttenschweif beschwert sich andauernd, dass du rum jaulen würdest, als hätte dich ein Zweibeiner gefangen und jeden Morgen riecht er an die Blut.“ „Das ist nichts, ich träume schlecht“; meinte er und wandte sich ab. „Du kannst mit mir reden, du bist immerhin mein Bruder und“, Ampferpelz fuhr mit den Krallen über ihr Gesicht. „Lass mich in ruhe, Saatpfote. Warum gehst du nicht zu deinem Gefährten? Ganz ehrlich ich brauch dich nicht, ich will nur die Katze die ich liebe beeindrucken“; meinte er und die hellbraune Schülerin blinzelte zaghaft, mit ihrem Augen. Ihre Sicht wurde rot, als Blut in ihr Auge kam. „Was ist mit dir? Ich erkenn dich nicht mehr“, meinte sie und rannte zu Hagebuttenschweif, der sie sofort zu Schneefuß brachte. Der Heiler betrachtete das Auge und entfernte das Blut mit nassem Moos. Beschnupperte die Wunde und meinte: „Sie ist nicht tief und bis auf eine Narben, wirst du keine bleibenden Schäden davontragen.“ Saatpfote atmete erleichtert aus und rieb ihren Kopf an den von Hagebuttenschweif. Brennnesselfell beobachtete das und schluckte. Sollte sie sich wirklich mit Adlerkralle treffen? Aber der BrandClan Krieger war so nett und freundlich. Sie musste es einfach, auch wenn sie das Gesetz der Krieger brach. Der SternenClan konnte sich doch nicht einfach Liebe in den Wegstellen. Oder doch? Ihr Blick wanderte in den Himmel. Die Sonne wanderte weiter gen Westen. Bald würde sie untergehen. Sich erhebend schüttelte sie den Staub aus ihrem langen Fell. Dann fing sie an sich zu waschen. Keiner ahnte, dass sie sich seit bald zwei Monden mit Adlerkralle traf und sie hoffte es würde auch niemals heraus kommen. Aber es war doch so was schönes und ist Liebe nicht wichtiger als der Clan? Liebe konnte doch alles überwinden. Auch Clan Streitigkeiten. Ampferpelz schritt am Fluss entlang in Richtung BlitzClan Grenze. Er musste einfach beweisen, dass er der Richtige war. Nicht nur Wirbelblatt auch Amselflug. Die Kätzin würde jammern, vielleicht sollte er wirklich den Rat von Windpelz befolgen und Amselflugs Junge töten? Funkenjunges, Nachthimmeljunges und Blaujunges. Es würde ihr eine Lektion sein, aber konnte er das wirklich? Er hörte Stimmen Amselflug die etwas erklärte, drei Stimmen antworteten. Er verharrte an den Steinen welche die BlitzClan Katzen zum Überqueren benutzten. Dann erschien sie Amselflug und ihre Jungen. Die drei kleinen Katzen hatten den Kater entdeckt. Sie stürmten los und zum Fluss. Die braune Kriegerin hinter her und schnitt ihnen den Weg ab. „Halt ihr dürft nicht einfach so los rennen. Das ist die StrudelClan Grenze und das ist Ampferpelz ein StrudelClan Krieger.“ Ampferpelz trat näher an das Ufer. „Sie hat Recht, ihr dürft nicht einfach so die Grenze überschreiten.“ Die Jungen standen neben der Kriegerin und beobachteten, wie Ampferpelz mit kräftigen Pfoten tritten den Fluss durchschwamm und sich auf ihrer Seite der Grenze an Land hievte. Sich schüttelnd stand er vor den vier Katzen. „Ich muss dir noch was sagen Amselflug“, fing er an und trat etwas näher an die vier Katzen heran. Amselflug holte mit dem Schweif aus und schob die Jungen hinter sich. Sie spürte, das etwas ganz und gar nicht mit Ampferpelz stimmte. Dieser betrachtete die Kätzin vor sich eingehend. „Deine Jungen sind echt groß“, meinte er wie beiläufig einen Blick auf die kleinen Katzen werfend. Amselflug blinzelte. „Das sind nicht meine Jungen, es sind die Jungen von Flammenherz und Silberblüte“, erklärte diese. „Sie sehen weder mir noch Dachskralle ähnlich. Weder vom Körperbau noch in sonst einer Weise. Ich weiß du bist verletzt wegen unserer Trennung aber, es ist zum Besten unserer Clans. Du hast doch erlebt wie es Sandpfote, Schneepfote und Salbeipfote erging.“ „Du verstehst nicht ich kann Wirbelblatt nicht so lieben wie ich dich liebe. Und erst wenn diese Jungen weg sind, wirst du es wohl begreifen.“ „Du bist wie Schakalstern er war auch so wirr wie du jetzt und was hat es ihm gebracht? Den Wald der Finsternis!“, rief die braune Kriegerin und machte sich Kampfbereit. Die Jungen wichen an einen Baum zurück. „Das tut mir mehr weh als die Amselflug aber es ist der einzige Weg, dir zu zeigen, was du an mir hast. Ich kann dir einfach mehr bieten als Dachskralle und“, Ampferpelz brach ab, schüttelte den Kopf und sprang auf Amselflug zu. Diese wich nach hinten zurück und stürzte vor, als Ampferpelz auf dem Boden aufkam. Nur wenige Augenblicke Später, kreischten und fauchten die beiden jungen Krieger und fuhren sich mit den Krallen durch das Fell. Die Jungen hockten zusammengekauert am Baum und beobachteten, den Kampf, den Amselflug zu verlieren drohte als Ampferpelz einen Hieb in ihrem Nacken landete. Sie sank zu Boden. Eng rückten die drei aneinander, als ein kaum Sichtbarer Schemen auftauchte und etwas zu Amselflug sagte. Diese sah den Schemen und erkannte ihn. »Warte bis er sein Gewicht verlagert, dann greif an.« Schakalstern?, dachte sie und blieb die Augen halbgeschlossen liegen. Tatsächlich Ampferpelz trat von ihr runter. Betrachtete sie besorgt und kassierte einen Hieb auf die Nase. Sekunden später, wandte er sich unter Amselflug die ihm mit ihren Krallen den Bauch aufriss. Als er bereits wie verrückt kreischte ließ sie von ihm ab und der Krieger preschte zurück über die Grenze eine Blutspur hinter sich herziehend. Kapitel 2 Stamm des tobenden Sturms Dämmerung folgte ihrer Mutter aus der Höhle der Jungenmütter. Sturmsager, hatte sie für vier Monde in die Höhle verbannt. Jetzt endlich würde er sie zur Beutejägerin ausbilden lassen. Ein Glück, war Dunkelstreif da, der ihr half stärker zu werden. So folgte sie schlussendlich der Gruppe aus Beutejägern und prüfte die Luft. Dann sah sie zu ihrer Mutter und See, welche sich in zwei Richtungen davon bewegten und kurz darauf sprangen nur um mit eine Kaninchen zurück zu kommen. Sie seufzte, und witterte. „Ist das Maus?“, wollte sie wissen. See witterte ebenfalls und nickte. „Ja es ist Maus. Willst du sie fangen? Ich komme mit und helfe dir“, bot See an. „Ich schaffe das schon“, miaute Dämmerung und sie schlich geduckt das Gewicht auf die Oberschenkel verlagert davon. Alle sahen die jung Beutejägerin an. Diese sprang und kam mit dem kleinen Nager zurück. Die anderen Beutejäger sahen Dämmerung aus großen Augen an. „Guter Fang“, kam es schließlich von Blatt und sie leckte ihrer Tochter über den Kopf. Sie zogen weiter immer wieder den Himmel nach Feinden wie Adler, oder Falken absuchend. Dämmerung lief mit vor stolz gerecktem Schweif weiter, als sie das Lob hörte. Sie näherten sich dem Pfad der in Richtung Boden führte und liefen hinab. Es standen auch Fasane und Wachteln auf dem Speiseplan. „Pass auf Dämmerung wie wir Wachteln jagen“, meinte ihre Mutter Blatt und schlich zusammen mit Kaninchen und Schwalbe los. Dann stürzte Kaninchen vor und scheuchte die Wachtel auf. Schwalbe trieb die Wachtel zu Blatt, welche das Tier tötete. Dämmerung betrachtete das Ganze mit zuckender Schweifspitze. Dann stupste See die Kätzin an und auch Nachtigall trat an Dämmerungs Seite. „Na komm Dämmerung, versuchen wir es mal, du scheuchst, auf ich treibe und See tötet, später, wechseln wir die Positionen“, ermunterte die Beutejägerin die Zukünftige. Regen und Wolf saßen auf einem Baum und beobachteten den Himmel, während die drei Katzen los liefen und auf ihre Positionen gingen, als sie eine Wachtel erspäht hatten. Dämmerung stürmte los, scheuchte das kleine Tier auf und trieb es zu Nachtigall die vorsprang und es zusammen mit Dämmerung zu See trieb, die den Vogel tötete. Dann ein Alarmruf von Wolf und er sprang hoch um einen Habicht davon abzuhalten sich auf die erlegte Wachtel zu stürzen. Sie sammelten die Beute ein und eilten zurück in die Berge und zum Stamm. Trainingslichtung StrudelClan Brennnesselfell drückte sich an Adler und schnurrte zufrieden. Endlich waren sie ungestört. Alle Schüler hatten schon ihr Kampftraining gehabt und so würde sie keiner bemerken. Denn deutlich roch sie die Duftmarkierung der des BlitzClan, welche von oben herab wehte. Zufrieden lagen sie neben einander und gaben sich die Zunge. „Der Überfall war Schattensterns Idee aber ich bin froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist. Ich könnte es nicht verkraften, willst du nicht lieber zu uns in den Clan wechseln? Es wäre sicherer für dich.“ Doch die langhaarige Kriegerin schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, ich glaub es ist besser, wenn wir in unseren Clans bleiben“, fügte sie hinzu und rollte sich einmal durch das Gras. Adlerkralle verstand sofort und erhob sich, sprang auf sie zu und stieß sie zu Boden. Die Kriegerin blinzelte und schnurrte, als sich Adlerkralle ihr näherte. Schon kurz darauf rannte Adlerkralle ein paar Fellbüschel einbüßend davon. Er und Brennnesselfell hatten einen Scheinkampf gestartet und sich gegenseitig Fell raus gerissen um den Anschein zu waren, sie wären verfeindete Clan Katzen und keine heimlichen Gefährten, auch konnte sie so den BrandClan Geruch an ihrem Fell erklären. Selbiges galt für Adlerkralle, wobei er sich sicher war, dass Diamantstein längst, wusste, was er wirklich tat. Kategorie:By Rena Kategorie:Geschichten